1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to voter circuits and particularly to voter circuits responsive to a plurality of input signals for providing a "voted" or wanted output signal. More particularly, this invention relates to a mutliple input, multiple failure operational voter circuit providing the advantages of increased accuracy without the need for precision components and complicated circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art voter circuits of the type described suffer from the disadvantages of complexity, the need for precision components, inversion of signal polarity from input to output and relatively unstable circuit characteristics. The device of the invention accomplishes the required voting simply and precise, and without the aforenoted disadvantages.